ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
School Dance Preparation
Charlie's take on the talent show ended up in foolishness. Recently, however, a school dance has been announced at the school as well. For a while, Ratchet and the gang comes over to Charlie's house. Charlie: "Step 6- Tell yourself, 'I am worthy. I can do this. I have what it takes'". Ratchet: Being positive, that's a start, pal. Laura: That girl across the street. Does she have a name at all? Kiva: Well, she didn't say. Plus, Charlie is too nervous to ask her. Raine: To be clear, it wasn't his fault for being nervous. Kiva: I know. The talent show routine ended up being a family matter between Charlie and Sally. Reia: (Seems like both Raine and Kiva are getting along. Okay, good. That's one less awkward mess avoided.) Kiva: Anything from Sasha? Ratchet: Yeah. She's picking some clothes for the baby. Kiva: Wonderful. Like a blue outfit or something? Ratchet: She picked a few clothes for him. She'll show them to us when she returns. Kiva: That's great. - The telephone rang and Sally picked it up, then handed it to Charlie. It turned out Peppermint Patty is volunteering for the school dance and needs Charlie's help with the cupcakes. Raine: Cupcakes? Is that what Patty want on display? Kiva: Pretty much. Raine: Genis can give Charlie a break and make this stuff for him. Laura: That's a great idea, Raine. Wait... What can we do? Raine: Help out with the dance appearance. Ratchet: Any idea the theme is? Kiva: I think it's gonna be just a dance. Nothing too obvious. - Laura then looked through the window and sees the Little Red-Haired Girl dancing as well. Laura: Are those ballerina dance moves? Kiva: Yeah. She seems pretty good with those moves. Raine: This might be Charlie's second chance to show an impression on his neighbor. Kiva: Totally. - Charlie then ran to his room and start dancing like crazy. Sally and the gang went to his room when the music turned up too loud. Snoopy/Sally: Huh? Charlie: She likes to dance. Kiva: Charlie, calm down before you hurt yourself. - Sally walked away while Snoopy and the others tries to teach Charlie how to dance properly. Raine: You see, Charles, if you are going to ask her for a dance, you need to learn how to dance correctly. Kiva: Yeah. It's not that hard. Here, let me show you. - Kiva takes her IPod and selected the track called "Friend Like Me". Kiva did a few dance moves as the song teased and Raine ended the song, so Charlie can try, but he instead doing a chicken dance, which embarrassed them. Reia: That's pathetic, Charles. Kiva: Good grief... Reia: Look, if you really want to impress her, why not learning a dancing routine? - Snoopy had the same idea. So, he takes out dancing pads from his doghouse and laid some of them on the floor for Charlie to start practicing. Reia: My thoughts exactly, Snoopy. Kiva: Wow... Do you think he would do this? Reia: Well, if he is determined to make an impression, then yes. Look, Charlie, we'll leave you be, so you can focus. Kiva: Yeah, see ya. - The next day, on their hideout, Genis is ready to make cupcakes for the dance coming up. Genis: Let's see... "Mix eggs, sugar, cupcake mix and..." Kiva: Hi, Genis. Genis: Oh! Hey, Kiva. I was about to start making cupcakes, since Charlie's cooking talents are limited. Kiva: That's good. Need any help? Genis: Yeah. I'm gonna make a few dozen of them, but do you think I should use chocolate chips in one batch? Kiva: sure Category:Scenes